The legend of Zelda: The War Princess!
by BabyLuvGal
Summary: Link meets a girl who is actually a prized princess in a war! But when he takes her to Hyrule, he ends up having to take her home. Will link be able to stop it? Can the girl help? Did link finally find his true love? Who is the cause of the war? Review!
1. Meeting The New Girl

Another day in Hyrule. I got on Epeona, might as well go out for a stroll. Since we sealed Ganondorf into the Evil Realm, nothing's really happened. It seemed almost boring? Still, it's nice just to get out.

I quickly galloped off into Hyrule Fields. I felt its warm breeze against my face. That grassy smell of the fields. The wonderful noise of…a girl screaming?

"Get away from me!" I heard her scream.

"Yay, finally some action!" I whispered.

I followed the noise until I was in front of the action! There seemed a girl with black hair and blue eyes tied up? She wore a small tan dress that went above her knees. Then a soldier laughing in her crises. I got off Epeona. And brung out my master sword. Jumping in front of him.

"What is this, Prize? A rescuar of some sort?" The soldier asked.

I swung my sword against his shield. He flung me off and swiped his sword against my arm! I felt myself get cut. But, nothing really serious. I used my spin sword attack and the soldier flees with fear.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She hesitated," yeah…thanks, but I didn't need your help."

I replide," really? Because, it kind of looked like you were in a predicament."

She sighed," well I wasn't!"

I asked," what's your name?"

She answered," my name is… none of your business!"

I replied," oh come on I just asked you a question!"

She said angrily," and I can answer when I want too."

I stood there and folded my arms. I saw it in her eyes and I wasn't going to break her. I walked away. Leaving her tied up.

"Wait! If I tell you my name…will, you untie me, please?" She shouted.

I replied sadly," why not?"

I untied her. Noticing the bruises on her body.

"Now, can I know your name?" I asked.

She sighed," the name is Arakari."

I replied," my name is, Link. Hey, are you okay? Because, you seem to look really hurt."

Arakari pushed me," no one can help me! So, just go!"

I said angrily," what?"

Arakari ran away! I followed her! She began to limp as she ran. I knew she was hurt! She tripped over and fell. I got in front of her and helped her up.

"I told you…you can't help…me." She cried.

I said sadly," come on, you look like you need help."

I noticed her hand cover her waist. Was it something she didn't want me to see?

"I'm f-f-fine."

"Move your hand." I demanded.

Arakari cried," no, I won't."

I said calmly," prove you're healthy by moving your hand."

She slowly moved her hand. I saw she was bleeding badly. I gasped as she came into my arms.

"Help me…by leaving me die." She begged.

I said," Arakari! I can't…it's not what I do!"

She fainted. Since she was bleeding so rapidly. I lifted her up and went to Hyrule Casel. Some doctors helped her. Thank goodness I came there in time.

_What was Arakari talking about," you can't help me?" Maybe, she thinks she's in too much danger? But she said," I don't want to endanger Hyrule too!" What does she have that could endanger Hyrule?_

"Link! Link, are you listening?" Zelda asked.

I replied," huh? Oh sorry, your highness. I had something on my mind as all."

Zelda said with a sigh," Link. What would be on your mind?"

I answered," its Arakari."

Zelda replied," it was good of you to bring her here. But, I fear she is trouble for Hyrule. I saw her in-between two kings."

I answered quickly," a war!"

Zelda whispered," not so loud. I don't want anyone to know yet."

I replied quietly," a war!"

Zelda replied," perhaps. But, now is not the time to talk because…"

"Oh, princess Zelda!" Yelled the maid.

The maid ran up to her.

"Your father has requested your presence." The maid panted.

Zelda answered," thank you." She walked away," good-bye Link."

The maid tapped me on the shoulder. I looked at her.

"The doc says you can see Arakari." She said happily.

"Thank you." I nodded.

I ran over to the Arakari. I noticed Doctor Mizumi


	2. New Mission

"Hey Doc! Haven't seen you in a while?" I said happily.

"Link, good to see you too. I'm guessing the girl is your friend."

I sighed," You could say that?"

He let me in. I saw Arakari yawning. She sat up to look at me.

"How are you?" I asked.

She answered," Fine…now, you should have let me die!"

I sat next to her. She smacked me!

"That was for not letting me die." She hissed.

I sighed," well. I'm not much of a listener if you haven't noticed yet?"

Arakari giggled," I have."

She looked at the cut on my arm.

"You're hurt. Let me help." She insisted.

"I'm fine, just a scratch." I fussed.

She grabbed my arm and blew on it. I felt pain through my arm and then, it stopped? I looked at my arm. It was healed.

"There see, a lot better now." She giggled.

I chuckled," you got a good breath."

She giggled," thanks."

I asked," so what's up with you and this war?"

She gasped at the question. She turned her head.

"My father has made me a prize in a war. His two older brothers were always mesmerizing him. My father got so angry. He said that if it's a fight you want, it is a fight you shall get!"

"Oh man, so what happens when one of them capture you?"

"They win and I become there wife. But, I never wanted this to happen. Link, I wanted to be a warrior just like you! But, no…I had to be a princess! Have you ever met more than one princess?"

"Yeah, Arakari you'd be surprised at how many princesses I've met."

"Any way, I have to get home. If I do then the war will end. Then it will be my turn to be queen. But, I'm not going to be one! I will give my crown to my little sister. After that I shall become a warrior!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"What do you mean?" She turned around.

I replied," Were going to get you home, with my help."

She sighed," but my kingdom may take a few weeks to get there…even by horse."

I stood up," well…do you know the first rule of being a warrior?"

She smiled," no matter how far, a warrior must get there?"

I replied," yes! So, what are we going to do?"

She stood up," were taking me home!"

She hugged me.

"Thanks Link for getting my momentum back!" She whispered.

I blushed," no problem. It's um…what I do. Hey, how's your injury?"

She let go of me.

Arakari said happily," I heal fast, dude. I'm fine, c'mon! Let's practice!"

We walked out. The maid ran up to us again.

"You shouldn't go outside in a dress Princess Arakari." She yelled.

Arakari asked," How did you know it was me?"

The maid answered," Zelda had a ball a few weeks ago and…"

Arakari snapped," oh yeah!"

I guessed that I was out then, when that party happened. The maid handed her an outfit. It was bright brown, it had short and a t-shirt. With it, sandals.

"Not bad." She said.

She ran into the room. I noticed Navi flying towards me.

"Hey Navi. How are ya?" I asked.

Navi replied," Link! There you are!"

She hit me on my head. I rubbed it. Why was everyone hitting me today?

"What is this, Hit Link Day?" I asked angrily.

Navi answered," no. It's Link almost scared the hell out of Navi day."

I chuckled," I'm sorry Navi. I really didn't mean to leave you by yourself in Hyrule Fields."

Navi swirled around me, laughing. Then, popped into my cap. It was like that most of the time. Navi or I apologize for whatever happened and then were both together again.

"Link, what do you think?" Arakari asked opening the door.

I turned around to look at her. She looked nice; her hair was bundled up in a pony tail. It even looked like she cut it?

"You cut your hair, Arakari?" I asked.

Arakari scratched the back of her head," just a little. To make the pony tail go up to my neck, not my back."

I replied," well…if that's your choice?"

She giggled," it healed."

I thought it would. Just like how she healed my arm. I lead her to the courtyard. Where we could practice. She looked at all the weapons I showed her.

"What are you good at?" I asked.

Arakari began to tap her foot," I don't know? I've only done, ribbon in my days."

"Ribbons, huh? Try these." I handed.

I gave Arakari dual bladed swords. She as she giggled. She stopped and gave me wink.

"These swords feel good!" She cheered.

"Glad you like it. Ready?" I said.

I took out the master sword. Arakari stood there in battle position. I saw the fire in her eyes. She really did want to be a hero and I'm going to help her do it. I swung my sword closely at her and she dodged it but fell. I ran up to help her. It sounded as if she were crying?

"Sorry if I hurt you." I sighed.

She laughed," hurt? That was awesome! Teach me!"

The way she laughed made you have to follow. She stood up and I taught her the move.

"Link, I think I'm ready!" Arakari cheered.

I answered," okay."

I swung my sword and she dodged it. Then flipped over top of me and used a spin attack. I dodged it and then swung my sword against her two. I stepped back until she tripped me and I fell to the ground. She put her swords to my neck.

"I win." Arakari giggled.

Spun around with them; I was guessing she was trying to look heroic. I laughed for a little bit

as she giggled. She stopped and gave me wink.

"These swords feel good!" She cheered.

"Glad you like it. Ready?" I said.

I took out the master sword. Arakari stood there in battle position. I saw the fire in her eyes. She really did want to be a hero and I'm going to help her do it. I swung my sword closely at her and she dodged it but fell. I ran up to help her. It sounded as if she were crying?

"Sorry if I hurt you." I sighed.

She laughed," hurt? That was awesome! Teach me!"

The way she laughed made you have to follow. She stood up and I taught her the move.

"Link, I think I'm ready!" Arakari cheered.

I answered," okay."

I swung my sword and she dodged it. Then flipped over top of me and used a spin attack. I dodged it and then swung my sword against her two. I stepped back until she tripped me and I fell to the ground. She put her swords to my neck.

"I win." Arakari giggled.

**Gal: Boy…this story is getting more interesting by the second!**

**Navi: Yeah!**

**Link: Must I do this?**

**Gal: yes my love he-he…**

**Arakari: Just imagine Link real? I mean, he wouldn't be able to leave his home without girls just chasing Link everywhere!**

**Gal: I do agree (cuddles Link)**

**Link: ah! Okay, um… Gal doesn't own any Zelda characters! And…I can't breathe!**

**Gal: I love you! I love you!**

**Arakari: You're chocking him Gal!**

**Gal: (let's go of Link) sorry…it's just I love ya so much!!!!!!!**


	3. Arakari's Capture & Link's choice

She helped me up. Not bad, she definitely has the skills. Zelda walked up to us.

"It's almost time for dinner. Oh, Princess Arakari your better. That's good." Zelda sighed.

Arakari blushed," nice to see ya too Princess. But, really just call me…Arakari."

Zelda giggled," you guys are all sweaty."

I noticed that. We had been practicing for a couple of hours. Arakari sighed. I was a little embarrassed. You could tell by Arakari's sigh that she was too. So I wasn't alone.

"We'll wash up no doubt." Arakari said happily

I replied," not to be rude but we are civilized."

Zelda smiled and walked away. By the looks of her you knew she was saying," yeah I know."

Arakari looked at me. I didn't know why?

"What is something wrong?" I asked.

Arakari said quietly," you wanna go somewhere real quick! I discovered it when I was in Hyrule."

I answered," but…"

Arakari frowned," please. Please, please, please!"

That frown was like a puppy's frown. Her eyes got big and her lips went small and she had innocence in her facial expression. I sighed and nodded my head. I really couldn't resist a please.

Arakari grabbed my arm and pulled me. Far from the Casel. Then into Hyrule Fields, finally going into a cave I've never seen before? She giggled and pulled me in.

"Really Arakari, where are we going?" I asked.

"Wait and see!" She taunted.

I started to hear water? And it started to get hot? I didn't know where we were going? She stopped and turned to look at my face.

"Close your eyes!" She taunted.

I replied," not unless you tell me where we are?"

Arakari sighed," okay Link this is a surprise so close your eyes. Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!"

"Hugh. Fine, I'll do it." I groaned.

I covered my eyes. I noticed when Arakari's trying to be serious she gets scared and covers it with a joke. Why was she afraid to speak up? And where the hell were we going?

"Okay open them." She said excited.

"Huh? Oh…wow." I said.

It was a huge waterfall into a pond. The steam was really hot like a hot spring. Then there were crystals in the wall that changed colors. It was magnificent.

"Arakari?" I yelled.

I noticed she was gone? I looked around.

"Link, look up!" Arakari yelled.

"Huh?"

Arakari was at the top of the waterfall! I gasped as she jumped down and right into the pond! I ran over to it. Looking for her._ Please, be all right._

She popped up. And waved while I sighed with relief.

"C'mon Link this is fun! Plus, the water feels great!" She splashed.

I replied," what?"

Arakari swam up to me and stood up. I noticed she was wearing just her bra and underwear, like a bikini. I blushed at her beauty.

"No need just keep on your tights." She giggled.

I replied," I um…don't want to."

She begged," please Link. Please, please! It would mean a lot and you need a bath."

Arakari had me. I did need a bath and it's not like we both would be naked? I sighed and nodded my head again. She turned around and I got half undressed.

"Okay! Last one to the top of the water of the phone is a rotten egg!" She ran.

Arakari seems so childish at times too. I ran up to her and she laughed as she ran faster.

"Hey no fair!" I laughed.

I started to run until I felt water rise to my ankles. Then I turned around and started backing up slowly. Feeling the current push my feet. Suddenly, I bumped into Arakari! We both fell from the waterfall and splashed into the pond.

I saw Arakari swimming. I followed her up. She laughed at me. I turned a bright red and felt a lily pad on my head. I also heard a frog on me. I took it off and chuckled. I felt like a kid and from that moment I didn't have a care in the world.

"Marco polo Link!" She splashed.

I replied," okay!" I closed my eyes," Marco!"

She yelled to the right," polo!"

I followed," Marco!"

To the left I heard," polo!"

I followed her giggles as I yelled," Marco!"

I touched Arakari!

"Got'cha!" I opened my eyes.

"Link! Stop, ha-ha! T-t-t-that tickles!" Arakari laughed.

I held her waist and tickled her sides. It was fun! Finally, I let her go. We both sat on a huge rock underneath a waterfall. The hot water felt all over me. Arakari laid her head on my lap. I blushed.

"Hey, you're still wearing your hair up?" I asked.

She sighed," I guess that's a bad thing."

She untied it and let her hair go. It flowed all over my knees. I looked at her for a while.

Arakari asked," what?'

I replied," nothing. It's just…I can't make you out?"

Arakari asked," What do you mean by that?"

I answered," well…it's just…I can't see, you."

Arakari asked again," What do you mean by that?"

I chuckled," your personality suits you but…you hide your personality. Why?"

Arakari blushed," everyone wants me to be different than who I really am."

I asked," what do they want you to be?"

Arakari cried," a stubborn princess who only listens to her father, that's what he wants me to be. But, my mother wanted me to be a kind, open minded, childish, adventurous kind of girl."

"She wanted you to be yourself."

"Yeah. But, after that night…my mother died. My father said it was because she was foolish and wanted to be a hero."

"Really? To me, it sounds like she was."

"To me she was too. Hey, what about your parents Link?"

"My parents? My father died in a war and my mother died with him after the war…but…sometimes in my dreams, I see myself with my mother."

"You remember your times as an infant."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that?"

I heard a roar beyond the cavern. I flinched. She sat up and looked around.

"What, what is it?" She asked.

"Get behind the waterfall, now!" I demanded.

"Okay." She sighed.

I swam over to get my sword. A huge black monster appeared. It had sharp teeth and worms in his head with claws the size of a dinosaur! It grew spikes and its claws dug into the ground. The ground began to shake but I stood my ground.

I used my spin sword attack! It screeched as I hit it. A girl appeared in front of it.

"Give us, the princess!" She demanded.

I replied," over my dead body."

She giggled," That can be arranged."

The monster threw three huge spikes in front of me! Then a force field went around me. I gasped.

"Link!" Arakari screamed.

"Damn!" I sighed.

"Oh, hiding her from us, huh?" The girl taunted.

This girl looked like a mini replica as the monster. I banged on the force field trying to break it. She pointed to the water fall and the monster's arm extended to it. The monster grabbed the Arakari! I started kicking the field. Arakari screamed trying to escape!

They disappeared and so did the force field. I put on my outfit and ran after them. Outside I heard nothing.

"Where the hell could they be?" I said to myself.

"Link!" Arakari and Zelda yelled in unison.

I followed the sounds of their holler. Then gasped at what I saw. Two princesses in separated cages. One monster had Zelda to the right and the other Arakari at the left.

"Link!" Zelda yelled.

"Who will you choose Hero of Time?' The girl taunted.

"I…um…" I sighed.

Who should I choose? I was so confused. The monsters began to walk away. Arakari to the left and the other monster walked away to the right.

"Link, go! I'll be okay! Save Princess Zelda!" Arakari shouted.

Arakari is brave which is most important in a warrior. I knew she was going to be a great warrior.

"I'll come back for you Arakari." I said to myself.

**Gal: will Arakari make it?**

**Zelda: We'll have to see…**

**Link: she's chocking me…again…**

**Gal: (hugs Link) I just can't stop hugging him!!**

**Arakari: Let her go Gal! You'll kill Link!**

**Link: listen to her!!**

**Gal: (lets go) okay….sigh…**


	4. Annoucement of the wedding & the plan!

**Gal: I so totally apologize for the long wait!**

**Link: sure to you long enough…**

**Gal: It's been ruff with school but I'm back!**

**Link: chocking…chocking…**

**Arakari: stop it Gal!**

**Gal: (hugs tighter) I just can't!!!!**

**Zelda: (sighs) just think…as many people love Link as much as Gal? Link wouldn't be able to stay in his house!**

**Gal: (lets go) sorry… **

I ran towards Zelda's way! I used magic sword spin attack and defeated the monster. Zelda's cage fell and broke. I ran up to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

Zelda sighed," I am fine. But, Casel Town has been destroyed! The war has followed Arakari into Hyrule Casel."

I gasped," what? Looks like Arakari is right. Damn, no wonder she led me to that spot."

Zelda asked," Link please go save Arakari."

I asked," what about Casel Town and you, your Highness?"

She sighed," I will be fine and the people of Casel Town have escaped safely. I'm sure of it!"

I replied," Yes maim."

I called Epeona and Zelda galloped away with her. Making sure she was safe. I ran to look for Arakari. Thinking of how she was and how I could help her. I mean, we were already led into a trap. Talk about your war.

Arakari POV:

"Let me go you bastards!" I yelled.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk Princess. You should at least relax. It was stupid of you to let the hero of time save princess Hyrule anyway. You know he can't save you."

"I-I-I'm sure…I know Link will save me! If not than I can escape my own self!" I growled.

"Sure, sure." She taunted.

_Link is coming for me, I know it. I know that he's a hero and what he said to me before," no matter how far, a warrior will go." The way Link looked at me, when I said that…I just know he's a true hero! _I thought.

"But there's no sense in helping him a little." I whispered.

I looked around to see what I could throw into the road. I then had a plan.

"Hey…I'm cold!" I fussed.

The monster girl replied," I don't care."

I yelled," come on! Come on, I'm cold!"

"Alright! Shut up, here is a blanket to cover you!"

She put a blanket in my cage. I almost felt as if I were a bird. But, I had no time to think of me like that. I ripped bits and pieces of the blanket and threw it out the cage! We arrived at the Casel of one of my uncles. My uncle Lonardo, King Lonardo of the village of Black souls.

"Princess, welcome!" He said sarcastically.

I shouted," I won't do it!"

Uncle Lonardo laughed," who said you have a choice, prize? But be happy, you're not marrying me…my son shall marry you."

"I don't want too!" I growled.

"Please, it will finally end this war…isn't that what you want?" He taunted.

I replied sadly," not this way."

Uncle Lonardo demanded," take the Princess to her chamber…we shall see her tomorrow for her wedding."

The guards began pushing me into the halls. As I was being pushed around I noticed how much I hated this place. I could hear the fright of the souls and the chills of the drafts. The chills ran through me. The guards threw me into my chamber.

"Hey…Arakari, long time no see." I heard a voice.

"Cousin Lundo. Nice to see you." I sighed.

I looked at him. I hadn't seen my cousin in a long time? He was taller and had black hair. With blue eyes and a long black coat and black gloves. He hugged me.

"I'm sorry for what my Father said. I will talk to him…" He said in my ear.

I hesitated," thank…you."

He walked out. I guess it would help a little? Knowing the King (so called) not so much. I thought for a moment. What would a warrior do? Link has my weapons? I looked out the window and noticed the guards? They had the exact same outfit as Lundo?

"That's it!" I shouted.

I covered my mouth with a yelp and heard the guards coming. Now was my chance! I hid behind the door. The two guards came in.

"You see her?" One said.

"No?" He replied.

"Hyaa!" I yelled throwing two shoes at their faces!

I ran up and kicked them down and knocked them out! I began to pant.

"Whoa, how did I do that?" I asked.

I tied the guards up and took their clothes.

"This has to work." I sighed.

I put up my hood and walked down the hall. I was afraid of being caught but I had to keep going.

"Hey, who are you and what section are you suppose to be in?" Asked a guard.

I said in a low tone," I-I am suppose to be in front of the king's chamber and I am Keen."

"Well, hurry up and go there." He said angrily.

I stumbled and fell! My hood came off me and the guards gasped. They dragged me back.

"Fantastic." I sighed.

Link POV:

"Hey Link don't be so upset! We'll find her." Navi encouraged.

I sighed," I hope so."

I looked at the fire. It reminded me of Arakari's eyes. When she got proud or was ready to fight she had that burn in her eyes that could sting your face. Epeona nudged my head and I patted her head.

"Okay, I it's time for bed. We have to get up bright and early tomorrow if we want to find Link's friend." Navi said.

I only explained little to Navi who Arakari was. I didn't want her to think anything. For say that I liked her. I don't like Arakari. She's just a good friend. But, if I explained Arakari like how I wanted too. Boy would Navi start her mess. I could just imagine it.

"Ha-ha! Link likes Arakari!" She laughed.

"Stop it Navi, I do not!" I yelled.

Yup, I could just imagine. The next day seemed to be easier. I noticed clothes on the ground going down a path. Could it be Arakari?

"I think we need to follow this." I said.

Navi replied," no way! What if it's a trap Link?"

I sighed," I'm sure we can get out."

Navi growled," Link! I do know?"

I patted Navi," trust me."

I got on Epeona and we rode off.

Arakari POV:

I looked out the window. With a sigh I put my hand on my face. Where is Link? I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I snarled.

"I-i-i-it's me…Your maiden." She said scarily.

I sighed," Come in."

She entered in. Then she handed me my wedding dress. I stomped my foot and balled up my hand. She flinched.

"I'm not getting married!" I said in command.

She sighed," please princess. I don't want to see you get hurt!"

I replied," Link is coming for me."

She asked," if I may say. Who is Link?

I said happily," Link…he's a hero. He's a trust worthy, funny, serious, dependable, handsome, all you could ever want in a guy…"

She interrupted," sounds to me like you two are close."

I giggled," yeah."

She whispered," Do you love him?"

I gasped," no! Well, I like him but…"

She giggled," I can tell love when I see it. In fact I try to help out!"

I asked," How could you help me?"

She whispered in my ear the plan. I giggled as I heard it. The plan was brilliant!


	5. The Plan Escape & Death To The King

**Gal: I am having fun writing this story.**

**Link: Can I say it now before you choke me?**

**Gal: sure my love**

**Link: Gal doesn't own any Zelda characters! Only NINTENDO!!**

END POV!

Link sighed as he seen the guards in front of the black Casel. People moaning in his ear as he stood there. Navi popped out his cap.

"Link, the souls are crying to you. They say defeat the King and help them!" Navi gasped.

Link replied," right. But how do we get in?"

Maiden gasped as she saw Link. She snuck over to him. And tapped him on the shoulders. Link flinched and turned around.

"Are you Link?" She asked.

Link nodded. She squealed in excitement. Link didn't know how she knew him either? But, he just stared at the excited girl.

"I know Arakari! I shall lead you in the Casel through a passage way." She whispered.

Link followed her into the Casel. Meanwhile, Arakari sat in her beautiful wedding dress.

"I hope they hurry up." She sighed.

The guard said," It's time princess."

"Humph." She scoffed.

She walked in the room with a sigh. Hoping Link would hurry! In the intervening time, Link and Maiden (A/N: That's her actual name) arrived at the spot where Arakari was. They saw five guards in front of the doors.

"Now what?" Maiden asked.

Link answered," what else do we do but knock'em out!"

Link shot an arrow at one of the guard's heads. They all ran to that guard. Maiden gasped at what Link did. He seemed amazing!

"Hey look!" A guard gasped.

"Looks like we've been spotted?" Link chuckled.

They all charged for Link. But he stopped them with another spin attack! Then fought them off. Maiden watched in amazement. When they all ran away from Link they headed towards the door. For the moment, Arakari was ready to say her line.

"If these two shall not be wedded please speak now or forever hold their peace?" The man asked.

Arakari moved her long elf ears back and forth (A/N: I forgot to say that in the beginning) when she heard Link's voice. Lundo and Arakari raised their hands. But the King Lonardo cleared his throat loudly.

"I don't want to marry Lundo! Because…right now, I'm being rescued!" Arakari yelled.

Link busted into the room as everyone gasped. Arakari smiled and Lundo handed her a sword! She ripped her dress and Link started for her.

"You alright?" Link asked.

"Let's just get out of here!" Arakari said happily.

"Get them!" Lonardo yelled.

Thirty to forty guards came in. Link took out his master sword. Arakari threw her shoes at the guards.

"This is actually more fun than I thought?" Arakari growled.

"It is…duck!" Link yelled.

Breaking through the crowd. Maiden led them into another secret passage way. They began running through the dark. Link tripped over and fell. Arakari sat next to him.

"Link?" Arakari sighed.

"Ow, my back…it stings." Link sighed.

"Looks like we're stuck here for a while?" Arakari said sadly.

Link asked," does anyone else know this way?"

Maiden nodded," just the King, Lundo, and I?"

Navi popped out Link's cap. Arakari gasped and looked at Navi.

"Hello, I'm Navi. Link's my companion."

"Nice to meet you Navi I'm Arakari."

"And I'm Maiden."

"Link I sense a fairy down the hall."

"He needs it badly. Looks like he has a cut from all those guards all over his poor back." Arakari moaned.

"Ow! Don't touch it!" Link sighed.

"Sorry." Arakari stood.

"Let's go get that fairy! Link, now's my time to save you! So stay here!" Arakari cheered.

Link chuckled," do I have a choice? Just…be careful!"

Maiden giggled," no problem!"

The two girls left with Navi. Link sighed. He was a little worried for them. Arakari followed Navi.

_I can't wait…to get out of here and be with Link on the road again… _Arakari thought.

"Here in this vase." Navi said.

Arakari broke the bottle and caught the pink fairy. Maiden looked at it flutter around. Arakari turned her back to Maiden to look for the path again. Will a yelp Maiden disappeared!

"Maiden?" Arakari yelled.

"Arakari look…" Navi stopped.

Arakari's POV:

I looked around. No one was there? I took a deep breath and began to run. I couldn't be scared because I had to get this fairy to Link! I gasped as I saw Lonardo in front of me. I put the fairy away and looked around? It was pitch black which means I needed to use my other senses.

"Where a-a-are you Uncle?" I asked.

He knocked me down. I felt terrified. I stood up and closed my eyes. Listening around. I heard running to my right and swung my sword in that direction! Sadly, I missed and got hit in the back! I froze and then used a spin attack! But I still missed!

"I don't like to be played with Arakari!" He yelled.

He grabbed me by my neck. I struggled. Starting to lose my breathe! I kicked Lonardo in his stomach! He let me go. I grabbed me sword. I had just about enough of this! I stabbed him in the heart! He shouted. But for a minute I felt terrible.

"Finally someone killed him." Said Lundo with a lantern

I gasped," Lundo!"

Lundo smiled," thanks so much. Now I can turn this village into something better and not so evil."

I blushed," you're welcome. Wait, where's Maiden and Navi?"

Lundo chuckled," there outside waiting for you guys."

I said happily," that's good. We'll see you in a minute then!"

I ran up to Link, who was still sitting there.

"Sorry it took so long." I sighed.

Link replied," no. it's okay, the rats were keeping me company."

I giggled," very funny. Here…I'm sure you were waiting for this?"

I let the fairy out the bottle and it swirled around Link. After that, we went outside the Casel gates.

"I hope we see each other again!" Maiden cried.

Lundo sighed," looks like you grew up Arakari. Be sure to visit sometime?"

I hugged Lundo," don't worry I will."

Link said," thanks for your help also guys. Come on, we have a Casel to get too."

I cheered," yeah! Let's roll!"


	6. Crushes Almnost Told & Arakari's Capture

Link: chocking!!!!

Gal: (squeezes) I can't help it Link!

Arakari: stop!!!!

Gal: (lets go) go ahead my darling!

Link: (steps away from Gal) she's gonna kill me…okay, well Gal doesn't own any Zelda characters only NINTENDO!!!!!

That night, Link and I talked for a while. It was fun. Since Navi was sleep we had some privacy!

"Hey, you have a red mark on your neck?" Link spotted.

I blushed," it's n-nothing."

"Let me see."

"Come on Link let go!"

Link began to pull my close to him so he could see. I finally stayed still as he held my face. I felt his warm glove against my face and his breath against my lips. I panicked and started to move around again. Link let go of me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I am…um…fine."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I never noticed how your eyes sparkle in the moon light?'

"Thank you Link. You want to know something?" I giggled.

"Sure."

"I thought my true love would say that to me. Yet, my best friend told me instead."

"Wow, true love?"

"I know it sounds kind of weird. But, ever princess has a lover…"

"Sounds cool, I'd like to find a true love. But, I kind of have to stay with my quests."

"Really? I guess you'll never fall in love then?"

"I had my eyes on someone."

I asked," who? Who is it, Link?"

"Um…you'd laugh."

I sat in front of him. Trying not to look desperate. He sighed and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Zelda." He sighed.

I turned my face," oh. Okay, she's a nice person. I bet she likes you back."

"Really? I thought I wasn't good enough…"

Navi popped out.

"Sometimes he even thinks of liking you!" Navi blurted.

I blushed and turned back. Link tried to catch Navi as she flew back and forth laughing.

"Me?" I gasped.

Link blushed," um…Navi is just screwing around! Come here Navi!"

I giggled," that's actually funny."

Link chased Navi around. Until he fell on me. We both blushed a dark red. I never been so close to a guy. Link put his hand on my cheek. _To close! To close! _ I thought.

"Ohhhh." Navi cooed.

Link rolled off me and we sat up. Trying to act like it didn't happen. The next day we rode off to the next destination. Almost home, is what was on my mind. A few hills and then a lake.

"What's the name of that lake?" Link asked.

Navi and I said in union," Lake Logy."

Link replied," sounds cool to me."

We stopped at Lake Logy. It was the widest lake known to Hylain. I looked around to see how we could get across.

"Over there!" I pointed.

There was a man who had a huge boat. Link put Epeona to rest as I walked over to the man. He had red beading eyes and a huge black beard!

"How much for a ride Mister?" I asked.

"A prize would be nice."

I gasped as I felt the man grab me by the neck. His arm wrapped around my neck. I could hardly breathe!

"Link!" I shouted.

"Huh? Hey, put her down!" Link demanded.

"Come anywhere near here and ye be seeing the girls head cut into two." Said the old man.

Link took out his sword and shield. The man put a knife to my chin.

"Put down ye weapon." He grabbed my neck harder." Or the girl gets it."

I began to moan trying to break free. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Link…don't do…it." I said sadly.

Link put down his weapons. He looked disappointed. I just got back with Link too.

"Stay still and let me introduce ye to me's friend." The man laughed.

Some other guys came up and tied up Link! Navi gasped at this site. Trying to hurt the guys. Link struggled trying to break out. They walked Link over to me.

"Say yar last words! Hehehe. The Hero of Time is going for a swim." Said one guy.

"Sorry, Arakari." Link sighed.

Link still tried struggling. At the edge of the dock they tied chains to his ankle. Connected to it a mace. I began to struggle! They were going to drown Link! Harder and harder I pushed. I kept thinking," _Come on, come on, I'm strong enough to bust these guys! I have to save Link!"_

Navi cried," let him go!"

They pushed Link into the water! I stopped and gasped as they laughed. I started to cry a little struggling three times harder. But, the aching of my heart held my strength back. We boarded the ship and they locked me in the bottom of the deck. I sighed and tried breaking free!

"Face, it! You'll never escape! Especially if you're a women." Said the man.

Link POV:

I struggled trying to get to the top. Damn, I felt like an idiot! Leaving Arakari for a second was stupid. I felt myself losing my breathe.

_Come on Navi. _I thought.

I let go of my breathe for a second and suffocated. Until, I felt myself breathe again. Navi was under the water. I was in the silver scale! Just what I needed. Navi untied me and I broke off the chains. Then swam to the top. I gasped the air as I floated at the top. Seeing the ship float away quickly.

Navi asked," are you alright?"

I said," fine. But we have to catch that boat!"


	7. Arakari's Espace & Link's Feelings

**Gal: I am having so much fun doing this story!**

**Link: it's getting quite interesting, Gal.**

**Gal: (giggles) thanks so much Link!**

**Navi: you'd better hurry before she hugs ya again Link.**

**Link: right…Nintendo…(Gal hugs him to tight)**

**Arakari: Um…Nintendo owns Link characters not Gal!**

**Navi: let him go!**

**Zelda: hey guys look…Arakari…**

**Gal: no spoilers!!!!!!!!(Let's go of link)**

**Everyone: okay… **

Arakari POV:

I pulled as they laughed up the stairs. I thought, _Link needs me! I need him! He needs me! I don't care what those stupid pirates think! I'm going to break free!_

I pulled his chains trying to break them. Bringing all my focus and anger into the force. I broke the chains! I gasped as I did it. Noticing my hands on fire! I gasped and waved my hands back and forth. The fire stopped? I looked at my hands. How did I do that?

"No need to focus on my hands... I'd better find some weapons and maybe a new outfit." I said quietly.

I looked in all the barrels and found swords! I grabbed two and then hid the other swords away. I found some tan cloths and started ripping it into an outfit.

I snuck across to see all the pirates celebrating over wine.

"To us! And King Horakai for giving us this job!" The pirate said.

My father? Why did he get these pirates to do this? I sighed and didn't think about it. I went to the sky deck and snuck off the emergency boat. Until, I heard pirates shout," the prisoner has escaped!"

I gasped trying to get the boat from the ship. But, they grabbed the ropes and pulled it back up. When they pulled me up to the sky deck I grabbed my sword! Some of them went to get their swords. I swung my sword at the Captain (A/N: The guy who captured her.) When they came up with their swords I had the Captain in a trap.

"Get close to me and your Captain dies." I shouted.

They stood still as I went to the escape boat with the Captain. We rode off then I flipped the Captain off!

"Later Captain." I taunted.

I rode back with a gasp as I hit something.

"Ow!" He shouted.

I knew that voice. I turned around to see Link rubbing his head.

"Sorry." I giggled, helping him up.

"I thought I'd have to save you. But, looks like you could handle that yourself." Link chuckled.

"Yeah, well…I am a warrior." I stood.

He gasped and blushed at me standing up. I could tell it was my outfit as he blushed. I giggled and winked my eye. My outfit was different. It was a bikini top with a half skirt so my underwear was kind of showing. But, I didn't mind.

"Where did you get that outfit?" Link asked trying to hide his face.

"I made it. You like it?" I spun.

"Um…it's cool…"

I tripped over a board and almost fell. Link quickly grabbed me. I blushed as he pulled me back. Getting my balance, I stood up.

"You're heavier than I excepted Arakari." Link smiled.

I growled," Excuse me?"

Link waved his arms," wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

He called me fat? My face turned red as possible. Link had a terrified face on him. I flipped him off the boat.

"How's that for fat?" I yelled angrily.

I didn't see Link? I looked over the boat? Suddenly feeling a tug on my arm! I yelped as I was pulled into the water! I saw Link as I rose up to the top. We both laughed as Navi swirled around us.

"Gotcha!" Link splashed.

"Come on guys and get dry." Navi said chuckling.

That afternoon we ate and got dry. Link looked at me as I got the boat ready. I moved me hair from my face. I heard Link sigh and walk to me.

"Need help?" Link asked.

I said quietly," that would be nice."

He helped me with the boat. It was quiet for a second. But, I discovered right after my new outfit. Link hasn't been talking. We started off. I looked at all the different things. Weird bent over trees and things started turning grey?

"Stop King Horakai! Wanting to rule All! Stop him!" Said an old man.

He was in a cloth and sat at the edge of the lake. Link looked upset. I knew he was thinking of what the old man said. I was too. My father isn't evil is he?

"Is your dad King Horakai?" Link asked rowing the boat.

I sighed," yeah."

Link asked," can you tell me a little more about him? Like a story or something?"

I replied," okay."


	8. Past of Her & The King's Plan

**Gal: what will happen to Arakari? Will there be truths about her we didn't know?**

**Zelda: yes.**

**Gal: (yells) Shush! **

**Link: um…Nintendo owns….**

**Zelda: tell her stop yelling at me Link!**

**Gal: Hands off sister he's mine!!!!!!**

**Link: um…please relax you two.**

**Arakari: hey! Im trying to sleep**

**Gal: at 4 in the afternoon?**

**Arakari: it's a nap**

**Zelda: Link!**

**Link: why me…why always me…(everyone's pulling on Link)**

**Navi" Gal doesn't own any Zelda characters…Only Nintendo!**

**Link: help Navi!**

Flashback:

"I ran with my pink dress. It made me feel like a real princess. But, what was even better was my mother playing with me. I was more of a cry baby because of that. I looked everywhere for her. It was when I was younger so…it was hard for me to understand.

"Mommy? Mommy, come out and play!" I yelled happily.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Erurakari." My aunt cried.

"No, my name is Arakari auntie." I giggled.

"So much to learn." She cried in my arms.

"Bye, Arakari." Lundo waved.

They all left the hallway. I walked into my parents room to see a frown on my father's face. I sat on his lap.

"Arakari, it seems that your mother has…passed away…" My Father sighed.

I giggled," no. We were just playing hide and seek!"

"No Arakari. Your mother's dead." He frowned.

I gasped and hid my face in his chest. I cried for hours. Everyone tried stopping my cries.

"Princess, we have cake."

"Princess, we have new toys."

"Princess, your friends are here."

"No! Nooo! I want my mommy!" I screamed.

A year later my father re-married. It still didn't make me happy. After a while, my father began fighting with his brothers. Lundo and I heard the fight once.

"We must stop fighting it's a bad example." Said my uncle Redginu.

My father shouted," I don't see you doing anything with us brother. We keep our children together. Why not bring your son to us."

Redginu sighed," I told you time and time again. My people are way too far for me to bring my entire family."

My other uncle didn't say anything. Lundo and I ran back to my room.

"Promise me, if we ever get split up you'll always remember me!" Lundo sighed.

"I promise." I said handing him my favorite toy.

It was a charm bracelet his mother made me. Two lightning bolts and a heart. He handed me the one I made for him. Two fairies and a lightning bolt. We traded promising we'd see each other again.

End flashback:

Link stopped," wow. Such a sad story."

Navi gasped," Arakari! Look over that way!"

I looked over to see my kingdom. We stopped and it was the end of the lake. The kingdom was bigger than usual? But, I didn't mind. I grabbed Link's hand and dragged him to the Casel.

"Princess, Princess Arakari?" Gasped the guards.

I giggled," yup."

Guards circled us. Link and I gasped.

"Not much of a welcome party, huh?" Link growled.

I hesitated," stop! I command you to stop!"

The guards demanded," hands up!"

We raised our hands as they tied us. We were lead to the King's chamber where my father sat. Fat and old as always.

I yelled," hey Father! What is this?"

He gasped," she's alive."

They separated Link from me.

"Arakari, I guess you must know. Since you are about to die." He chuckled.

I gasped," d-d-die?"


	9. The Battle & The Ending, Death Almost

**Gal: I'm going to make a sequel. This is the final chapter!**

**Navi: finally…**

**Gal: excuse me???**

**Navi: nothing…**

**Link: (chuckles) Nintendo…owns Zelda Characters, Gal doesn't own us.**

**Gal: except Arakari…I mean Erurakari…(laughs) **

"I must say…that…I started this war to kill you." He continued." And I thought it would work?"

Link gasped," you did what?"

Father chuckled," yes. I wanted to keep the thrown longer and…I killed your mother."

I gasped," Why father?" I started to cry," why?"

Link said," I ought to kill you."

Father replied," why because she was going to run away with you. I also have to say your name is not Arakari. It Erurakari."

I remembered," like auntie called me."

He grabbed a sword and walked to me. This wasn't happening. It was too painful to bare. I've been lied to my entire life. I cried as he put the sword to my neck.

Link growled," don't touch her! King or no king I will kill you."

Father chuckled," ah…Hero Of Time? You try and kill me…I kill princess Zelda!"

We both gasped," Zelda?"

Zelda appeared in a blue shield. Father took the sword from my neck and the guards let me go. A purple round shield surrounded me! Both Zelda and I floated off.

"Choose Hero. Which princess?" He chuckled.

I took out my swords and began cutting the shield! But, it was no use! I was still in pain! Link looked at both of us. The balls began to get smaller? We both were going to get crushed.

I felt my life passing away already. I was lied to, a prize, and about to become dead by my own father. But, Princess Zelda was more important to Link than I. What was the point of living anymore?

I CRIED," Link take Zelda. I'll be okay."

Link gasped," no there has to be another way!"

Father said," hurry hero."

I begged," please go get Zelda she is more important than I am. It was fun having you to save me but, I was more of a fool doing this."

Navi looked," we can't just…"

I demanded." I am a princess. And you two have to listen to what a say!" I yelled," and I command you to save princess Zelda!"

Zelda sighed," thank you Erurakari."

I nodded as the shield got small and my sword entire my skin. I screamed as blood rushed down my legs and thighs.

Link POV:

I saw the pain in Ara…I mean Erurakari. I couldn't disobey an order. So, I held me sword tight. Then turned to King Halfwit! I shot my arrow in his arm as he didn't look. Zelda's shield disappeared and she floated to the ground. King raced at me with his sword and I put up my shield. On top of my shield I pushed him back.

"You're going to die." I growled.

He came up with his sword again. I used a spin attack and hit him down. He stood up and shot a sword at my leg. It knocked me to my knees. The King ran up and cut my arms. Pain raised in my leg. I couldn't stand up for a minute but I looked at Zelda's face and Erurakari's face. Hope all throughout their eyes.

I gasped as Zelda shot an arrow into the king.

"Go for it Link!" Zelda yelled.

I stood up and ran to the king! With one hit right into his heart! Erurakari fell as the shield disappeared. The king fell and died in matter of seconds. I ran over to Erurakari. She had tears running through her eyes.

"Please, Zelda can't you do something for her?" I asked.

Zelda replied," Link…I can but it may take a while…"

Erurakari said," n-n-no… it's time for me…to die…"

I gasped," no it's not!"

Erurakari giggled in pain," but…it is…I will die, in the matter of seconds…"

Zelda got into praying position. I sat next to Erurakari. She looked so helpless. She started turning pail. I almost cried but I held it back. I held her hand.

"No, I promised I'd protect you. This is me doing it…" I sighed.

Erurakari said," now…is time for you to stop and I thank you for it… You have to let me go…"

I yelled," I can't let you go! Because I love you Erurakari!"

She gasped," you…"

I blushed," you're the thing I've been thinking about! I never want to let you go…and you can't leave me!"

Erurakari closed her eyes," I lov-"

I gasped. Zelda began to glow and a bright light came up.

"Dear goddesses! Hear my call, heal this Princess. In command of the triforce!"

"Huh?" I gasped.

My triforce sign glowed. We were teleported back to Hyrule Casel? Zelda collapsed to the ground.

"You alright Princess?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy?" She said.

I felt my head. I felt the same. I fainted. A while later I woke up. I felt a pillow to my head and a light in my face. I sat up and shook my head.

"Morning sleepy head." Said a voice to familiar?

I looked to the side to see Erurakari and Navi. I smiled and stood up.

"How did…this happen…?" I asked.

Zelda walked in and smiled.

"The triforce, Link." Erurakari chuckled.

Zelda blushed and turned around. I blushed as Navi and Erurakari laughed. I scratched my head.

"Link, your half naked." Erurakari laughed.

She held her stomach and fell to the floor laughing. I realized what she meant and panicked. I ran over to put clothes! I came back fixing my hat.

Erurakari chuckled," guess you're all dressed now, huh?"

I blushed," yeah well…"

Zelda turned around. I kind of felt embarrassed now. I was in my underwear front of the girls…how embarrassing…

"Hey Link come on I wanna show you something!" Erurakari said.

She dragged me a long again. We sat at Lake Hylia. We sat at the edge of the lake. She put her feet in the water.

"What you said to me before I almost died…" She continued." I wanted you to know that… I love you too Link…" She blushed.

I blushed," but do you mean it?"

Erurakari said," of course."

I got in front of her. I kissed Erurakari. She blushed and held me around my neck and I held her waist. I loved Erurakari. And there was no way to stop. We stopped anyway and looked at each other. She smiled and so did I.

"Ohhhh!" Cooed Navi.

I caught her in my hat. Erurakari laughed as I held Navi in my hat. Navi is so rude sometimes. I let her go and she fussed at me. She chased me around and Erurakari helped. Another day like this and Hyrule will never be boring.

"Here we come Link!"

She landed on top of me. I blushed and sighed.

"Alright now you got me." I chuckled.


	10. SequelThe secret & reveal of Erurakari!

**Gal: Sequel time!!!!!!!!!!**

**Link: Now what could possibly be done with a sequel to this?**

**Erurakari: Oh you'll see Link…**

**Navi: I'm just surprised Gal hasn't…**

**Gal(squeezes link) ohhhh…Linky pie!!!**

**Erurakari: spoke to soon…**

I practiced with Erurakari all day. It's been two years since the day we defeated her father.She collapsed onto the ground. I sat next to her.

"Tired?" She asked.

"No, I feel great." I replied.

"Are you not tired from…" She stopped and turned around to Navi.

"Um…why did you stop? Is there a secret that I don't know about?" Navi fussed.

Navi hates to not know a secret. But, Erurakari didn't want me to tell her what happened the other night. I think it's kind of embarrassing too.

"Navi, there is no secret! So calm down!" I sighed.

"I'll be back…" She flew.

As soon as Navi went away Erurakari began talking again.

"I feel bad that we have to keep this from Navi." She moaned.

I laid next to her.

"Yeah, but…you don't want me to tell her. I think I couldn't tell her either." I grumbled.

"True. Let's change the subject I feel bad."

"Okay, so you like it in Hyrule?"

"Hyrule…it feels like I never left home. It feels like I haven't been away from home…"

We both said in union," Because it always feels like home is Hyrule."

I looked at her. I never knew she thought of Hyrule that way. I mean it only seemed as if I knew I was a Hylain yesterday. But, that was five years ago. I miss everyone in Ordon. Yet, I don't miss them at the same time.


End file.
